


Shotgun Wedding

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [12]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Angst, Caleb you slut you’re going to jail, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rope Bondage, This isn’t NOT part of the Cowboy Code, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: There’s only a few things a man like the Deathslinger could ever want; a bed, some food, and someone to keep him company. Jake fits the bill on the last part very nicely... and, well, Caleb’s always wanted his own whore.
Relationships: Jake Park/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Series: Bad End [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408780
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Shotgun Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_Bloodair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Bloodair/gifts).



> Mamma Mia

Eerie, unsettled winds rustled through the underbrush at Glenvale. There was the distant sound of a horse braying, stolen to the breeze, and the setting sun bled red all over the gravel and sand. There was the sudden crack of the old mechanical gate opening, near the east end, as the gears slowly pulled aging ropes and mechanisms apart. The wooden gate opened with one final, shuddering groan, and in the center stood the Deathslinger; Caleb Quinn.

Caleb wasn’t alone, either. On his shoulder, bound and gagged, was Jake Park. The boy was struggling still, but hogtied hands and feet were impossible to escape from. His screams and curses were muffled by the cloth stuffed into his mouth. Still, Caleb simply grunted calmly, shifting his weight so that he had a firm grip on Jake’s slim waist, and began to walk towards the saloon.

“Ain’t no use in strugglin’. No one will hear you here, and if you try to escape...” Caleb trailed off, then laughed, the clink of his chain rifle the only think that needed to be said. Jake twisted his body as much as he could to watch the march into the saloon, listening to the floorboards creak and giggle with every step. There were still bottles around, filled with liquid, and objects lay strewn across the saloon like everyone had simply disappeared. Caleb paid it no mind as he walked upstairs. Jake didn’t show it, but he was shaking, wondering what the Killer was planning to do. Why the Entity hadn’t stopped it. The Deathslinger, meanwhile, hummed pleasantly as he squeezed Jake’s petit waist all the more tighter. To him, it was a perfect thing, just the right size to fit between two hands and be held down.

“Easy sweetheart,” he drawled. “This is your room. Let’s get you comfortable then.” 

Caleb pushed open the door. With a kick, he closed it behind himself, the heavy, solid sound of a lock clicking with it. Jake realized there were no other ways out of the room, and the lone window was locked just as tight. Calmly, the Killer walked over to the bed in the room, and then simply dropped Jake down on top of it. Jake twisted until he was staring the Killer straight in the eyes. The Deathslinger snickered, before leaning down and pulling the gag away. 

“Get away from me,” Jake hissed, recoiling from the seemingly gentle touch on his cheek by Caleb. Caleb grinned, malicious now, and pulled back with a laugh.

“I knew you’d some fight. You’ll make a fine little whore, won’t you?”

Jake flinched this time. He hunched in on himself, as if trying to hide from the Killer, but there wasn’t anything he could do. He tried to get free from his restraints, but they were tied so tightly the rope burned his wrists. He- was this what the Deathslinger had taken him for? Oh god, he wanted to be sick. He knew he couldn’t get away, and hats what made it so much worse, too. The taunting. The begging fear.

“Don’t,” Jake whispered. Not enough to beg. He knew that some Killers liked it when he screamed during Trials, and he wondered if the Deathslinger wanted him to scream now. To beg to be let go. Caleb let out a wheezy chuckle, crossing his arms as he looked over Jake, huddled on the bed.

“Don’t worry, little songbird. I ain’t gonna do something so rude as fuck you myself right away,” Caleb shook his head. His gaze rested on Jake’s delicate features, his trim waist and alluring behind. “No. I gotta train you first, don’t I? Gotta prepare my little whore for me.” Caleb’s grin was savage now. It chilled Jake.

The Deathslinger walked forward again. This time, he pulled out one of his knives, swiftly and carelessly cutting through Jake’s clothing. Jacket and pants fell to the side, brushed to the ground, until Jake was naked and frozen under the Killer’s hungry eyes. Caleb gave an appreciative whistle.

“Look at you. Such a cute lil thing, ain’t you?” Caleb brushed calloused hands over Jake’s shoulders, reveling in way Jake trembled under the touch. Jake wanted to be sick, but he only felt terror. Instead of continuing, though, the Deathslinger stepped back, going for something in the vanity and rummaging around. The man hummed happily. “Gonna make you a proper whore.”

The Killer turned around. In his hands, he held a dress, ripped with age and dirt but revealing enough to imply what kind of person wore it. Jake tried to glare, but it was weak. 

“If you get in without a fight, I promise I’ll be gentle,” the Deathslinger smiled like a snake. Either way, it seemed to say, Jake had no way out of this. So Jake bit his lip, and clenched his eyes, and rose up his roped hands. He couldn’t cry. He wouldn’t cry. He was strong, he would be fine. It would be over quickly. 

The dress went on easy. This time, Caleb didn’t tie Jake back up, and instead left him to try and grasp at the dress to cover himself. It didn’t work. 

“Ain’t you a pretty sight.” Jake shivered, hunching in even more. The Deathslinger drew back. His smile was dripping with malice, and he tilted his head towards the door. “I’ll be right back. Stay right there, won’t you?”

He left. Jake lay alone on the bed, and it only took a moment before he was jumping up, trying desperately to find a way out. There wasn’t anything he could use in the room, and the ropes that had tied him down had been taken too. And in his frantic searching, well, it seemed he’d run out of time. The door reopened. Jake spun around to face the Killer, and in an act of defiance, shoved into him. Caleb stumbled. Jake darted out of the doorway, his eyes going wide as he realized he had a chance to escape. To-

The crack of a rifle. Jake screamed despite himself as the harpoon tore through his shoulder, and then he was yanked backwards, the Deathslinger laughing darkly as he reeled Jake in. Jake still struggled. He dug his feet into the ground and yanked and screamed but there was only laughter.

“Oh, now that ain’t very nice. Suppose I’ll have to punish you for that,” Caleb snarled, any good humor gone. He tore the harpoon from Jake’s chest, and Jake let out another involuntary whimper, the sensation of bloodloss all too common. The Killer grabbed hard at Jake’s wrist, shoving him into the room and back onto the bed. Jake rolled over, kicking at the man, but two large hands grabbed the rope from before and tied Jake right to the posts of the bed, all four of his limbs, until he was spread eagle. 

“Stop!” Jake shouted, straining, his voice cracking. “D-don’t! Just let me go- please!-“ And then, the Killer calmly stuffed the gag back into Jake’s mouth. 

“There. Much prettier when you’re shut up.”

Caleb grabbed the items he had dropped earlier. It was like a random assortment of things he had grabbed from the bar and the town, bottles, a familiar flashlight, tools from around- and Jake bit against his gag as the Killer spun around a slim necked bottled. 

“I was gonna use this first, but...” and then the Deathslinger set it down, grabbing the long, thick flashlight instead, “I think I’ll use this.”

Jake bucked against his restraints. It wouldn’t have done him any good anyway. The Killer set both of his hands on Jake’s hips, rubbing them through the dress, before sliding his hands under the shirt and touching the skin. It was slow and drawn out, and Jake clenched his eyes shut, trembling. The fingers rubbed back and forth, until they reached Jake’s ass. Then, the nails clenched down and pulled the cheeks as far apart as they could. Caleb grinned with malice. With one hand, he reached over and grabbed the flashlight.

“I reckon you’ll take this just fine, won’t you?”  
No lube. Not even spit. The Deathslinger brought the flashlight down, until he was pressed tensely against Jake’s hole. Jake’s screams of protest were muffled by the gag, and he couldn’t thrash away even as hard as he tried. Finally, with one hand holding him open, the flashlight’s handle was shoved straight in. 

Jake screamed.

“Easy... there’s a good little whore, so eager already,” and Caleb callously shoved the flashlight in even harder, ignoring Jake’s sobbing screams, or the way his ass tore around it. Without a care, the Deathslinger began to shove it in even more, pumping it back and forth slightly as he did so, the rough slide of the handle scraping Jake’s walls. “Come on! I know you can take more.” More of the flashlight was pushed in. The full length of the handle rested inside Jake now, and there was a thin trickle of blood sliding out as well, acting as some kind of poor lubricant. Caleb hummed.

“See? Ain’t that good?” Caleb leaned inwards, a palm caressing Jake’s face tenderly. Just as his other hand ripped the flashlight out as far as he could, and even as Jake screamed, Caleb gently rubbed his cheek, before shoving the flashlight back in straight to the hilt as hard as he could. “Next time I’ll get you some nice makeup... you’ll look like a gem.”

In and out he ripped the flashlight. Then, abruptly, he yanked it out all the way, before setting it down to the side. He made a curious noise, leaning down to Jake’s ass and lifting up the dress. “Lookin’ really nice now. I bet you could fit more though, right?”

Jake tried to shake his head. Obviously, it didn’t matter, and there was a moment of consideration, before he took up one of the bottles. He didn’t even give Jake a moment or even a word, just shoved it right in. At least this was thinner than the flashlight, but it still hurt, and Jake gave a pathetic sob. But that wasn’t even the beginning. Caleb tilted his head around and then grabbed a few more bottles, some of them with liquid still inside. These too, one by one, he began to insert into Jake’s already abused hole. The second bottle caused some strain, and the third one, sticker with liquor, caused Jake to sob freely again, the forth of them combined stretching him to the breaking point. The fourth one nearly shattered. Caleb didn’t pump these, but he did push them in as much as they could go. And the middle most one, he managed to shove in past the neck, making a surprised whistle as it was shoved in. 

“Eager little whore,” Caleb purred. With a grin, he tilted Jake’s behind up, letting the full bottles drain into him. It felt awful. Between the pain, the gashed already inside him, and the liquid mixing in, Jake felt his cheeks line with tears. His sobs had started to die off as his voice became raw. Caleb toyed with him, seeing just how deeply he could shove the bottles, wondering if he could fit another one in Jake’s little hole. Finally, he took them all out but one. The one that remained had managed to get just slightly past the neck, and Caleb smiled as he applied more pressure. Jake let out another hoarse moan, as the thick bottle was shoved in more and more, rougher.

“I bet I could break this in you,” the Deathslinger whispered. “Then, fuck you again with something else. Let you really feel that. Wouldn’t you like that, whore? I can hear you begging from here.”

Jake tried to shake his head. Do anything. The pain was eclipsing his senses, and Caleb cackled, abruptly yanking the entire bottle out and leaving Jake’s hole gaping and bloodied. “Y’know what? I think I’ll leave something in you for now. Let you get used to it before I take you.”

He pulled something from out of view that Jake couldn’t see. Didn’t need to see to be afraid, as he felt it prod against him. And finally, it was shoved inside him, and Jake’s voice broke from his scream, turning rasping and then silent. As the butt of the Deathslinger’s rifle was shoved into him. Jake felt himself go limp against it. Couldn’t move, couldn’t think, just breathed.

“Pretty little whore...” Caleb pet the side of Jake’s face like comfort. “Keep that in there for a while. I promise I’ll come right back for you.”

Jake didn’t hear him leave, but he knew he had. And there wasn’t anything he could do but lay there, bleeding, empty crying, realizing that he had been captured. That no one would save him. That he was, now, to be the Deathslinger’s whore.

In his dress, Jake cried himself into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow two works in one day? It must be Christmas. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: consent is key. Don’t insert random filthy objects into your partner. Also, don’t give them rectal prolapse 
> 
> I eagerly await all of your comments and requests for future works, because I’m a simp


End file.
